battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatGenericName/Proposal - New RP system.
This is my Proposition for a new Faction system in RP, don't start voting for it yet, just comment on it and what you think should be changed or what I should add as I'm not finished with this. Rules for this proposal will be made if its allowed. And due to the fact that this will change RP a lot, this will most likely only happen after a reset. Ship Related Stuff= ---- So the first, in real life, the government hires civilian contractors to build ships for them, how about we do something like that, so let's say, you have different contractors depending on navy size, so for example UAC sized navy has for example, 5 ship building contractors. Now everyone in the navy can submit a design in a designated time, say, once a month, that way it controls the amount of ships by limiting the classes of ships being built. And then the leaders of the navy had to decide what designs to accept, and they can only accept say, 2 capitals, and 3 sub capitals (again, just an example). And then the leaders decide what contractor to give the contract of building the ships, and because contract, they are only assigned to build the number of ships the government/navy contracted them too, I'll talk more about the contractors in a second. Now for the contractors to even start building the ships, the government/navy has to pay them (time to implement a economy.) so if the faction overspends, they either go bankrupt and falls apart, or just cant build anything, get supplies, and stuff until they get the money to pay for everything. This also makes it so people don't have an instant ship when they first introduce the vessel (Maybe for new navies they can have a few ships at the start so they don't die.) but for navies past the new stage, this prevents people from just keep making ships with minor modifications and then calling it a new class to get 5 superwarships in 2 days. (yes, u can build that many if u no life like me.) AND everyone can use these ships, well, rules can be set by the leaders of the navies on what ships certain ranks can use. And dont worry about having to scrap the design if it doesn't get accepted, u can always use it for a different navy as a different class or just submitting it the next time theres a submit session. ---- Now, the government contracts. So each navy when it starts start with a small number of contractors, lets say, 1 or 2, and they only have the capacity for building a cirtain amount of ship classes, and to do that, each contractor will have "Build Slots", where one contract takes up one, so for example, a new contractor starts with say, only 2 sub capital slots and 1 capital slots, that way, we limit the ship production even more. They get more slots as the navy itself grow, and as the navy grows, more contractors appear, and they have to start from scratch, which means they cant start and have like, 10 capital slots (example) and have to start where other companies started. (limiting production even more). The "Slots" system can work for other stuff too, like weapons, fighters, tanks, even cars. ---- Now onto ships themselves. There will be a general ship classing system that everyone has to follow, you can still call a superwarship a cruiser (totally not me) but when it comes to the slots system, it'll be considered a superwarship. And lets limit the amount of total guns on a ship, like, lets admit, hansa weapons are ridiculous, anything with around 200 2040 guns can one shot a capital ship with 3 million toughness, even though in RP, theres a rule against it, so lets limit the amount of guns on a ship based on classing system, the classing system itself will be by toughness, and there's a limit of guns based on the toughness, and to make the no one shot rule true for rp, lets limit them to like, 70 guns only, which also makes ships more realistic. like, common guys, the yamato can easily fit like 7 46cm guns, and not saying the ship will work, but you don't see the yamato fitting 7 46cm guns, and even in like, halo, the ships aren't covered with guns, not even the giant covenant supercarrier, those things aren't covered with massive guns, they have plasma torpedo launchers throughout the ship but not packed, and the only thing u can kinda call packed are their laser cannons, they those laser cannons are smaller than like, a 30cm gun in BSC. AND THEY'RE STILL PRETTY SPACED OUT. That way, we can limit ships of a certain class to not be able to one shot itself. ---- Now, ship building, a capital warship should at the fastest take one and a half month to 2 months or even 3 months for 1 supercapital even with all those nanobot star forge superfactory BS. like, that is around 2 years RP. like seriously, right now, RP time, it takes like half a year to build a 4-5km long superwarship. like, the time it takes to build a superwarship should be the time it takes to build like, a Heavy Frigate. For example again, in Halo, the UNSC don't have 2000 light frigates. Right now, we have navies with a total of say, 50 thousand ships when realistically, they should only have like, 500. OH and, we need to keep track of ship production, which means we need a ship registry for the ENTIRE navy, not individual people, we have to have a combined ship registory and gallery, which also means a fleet registry, u need to keep track of what ships u have in what fleets, battlegroups, etc. Like, its impossible to just form a battlegroup in 20 seconds, which is what we usually do. (good job to marc for actually making fleets and giving them a ship registry.) ---- |-|Private Contractors= ---- A Brief overview is that these contractors are in charge of making everything from small pistols to warships to supercapitals. Now, the government contracts. So each navy when it starts start with a small number of contractors, lets say, 1 or 2, and they only have the capacity for building a certain amount of ship classes, and to do that, each contractor will have "Build Slots", where one contract takes up one, so for example, a new contractor starts with say, only 2 sub capital slots and 1 capital slots, that way, we limit the ship production even more. They get more slots as the navy itself grow, and as the navy grows, more contractors appear, and they have to start from scratch, which means they cant start and have like, 10 capital slots (example) and have to start where other companies started. (limiting production even more). The "Slots" system can work for other stuff too, like weapons, fighters, tanks, even cars. ---- These companies also does resource mining, like, mining for metals, refining water, all the things these contractors do in real life. ---- Research and Development might also be done by these contractors. I'll write more on this later Now these contractors would be either within the nation page, or a new page with the name "(nation)'s Contractors" and that's how you keep track of the "slots" how much money they're payed for the contracts, what the contracts are, etc. ---- |-|Governments= ---- Now how the governments get money to pay for the ships is by tax and stuff, so, when a faction or nation is first created, the leader(s) has to create and manages the tax system and stuff, so they have to set taxes, like, for example, right now the Scarlet Empire's tax system is modeled similar to Canada, well, at least, British Columbia. the total tax is 12%, and there's no tax for unprepared food (like, u have to bring it somewhere and cook it or smtg, and if u go to a restaurant, because the food is already prepared by the cooks and other people, u have to pay tax.) admins will do calculations and estimates based on the population of your navy and taxes and stuff to see how much money the government will get to burn every year. ---- The government is also responsible for the more advanced rules, like, ages of mandatory conscription if there is, and how long u have to be in the army for, and another thing is, people volunteering would probably have higher moral than people who are forced to join due to mandatory conscription, so keep in mind that a military with mandatory conscription would probably have more service-men but at a cost of performance by the soldiers. ---- |-|Making Factions and types= ---- Now because of the complicity of this idea, we would have to make higher restrictions on creating navies. Here are my proposals for the new rules for making a navy: *The user has to at least been on the wiki for 3-5 months, or be able to understand this system, that way, we wont have navies that has no idea how RP works. *You have to have at least TWO other users to make the navy with you, which also means they will also be leaders of that navy, that way, you won't have navies switching alliances every 20 minutes as leaders has to discuss it. And there has to be an ODD number of leaders in a navy, that way decisions won't be tied and there will always be more people voting for one idea in a navy. *There will be no free techs like what we are doing now, navies will start with "Assumed All" techs, which will expand based on the navies developing the tech. *One of the leaders/original founder of the navy has to have no/small history of breaking the RoE (small being minor RP infringements, being an Asshat does not effect the person's ability to lead a navy or his RP skills, but being an idiot in rp like godmodding does, minor infringements are like small MGing (predicting a ships move when u DEFINITELY cant every now and then) or small numberspamming (adding extra ships to the registry every now and then.) *ANY USERS IN THAT NAVY CAN ONLY HAVE 2-5 NAMED RP CHARACTERS during forming of the navy and can have only whatever amount of characters u had at the start being controlled at a time, you can only create a new RP character if there is an empty role to fill. will be explained below. ---- Now, onto the types of factions or navies or whatever you can/should be able create. *Nation: This is a full nation, self explanatory *Mercenaries: They base in other nations and recruit people from there providing the nation hasn't banned them, it makes no sense for a Merc group to have a government. These factions also are usually smaller. *Rebellion: For this to be created, you have to be a high ranking member of a faction and the cause for the rebellion has to make sense, and there also has to be events leading up the the rebellion forming. These types of factions often and would most likely start off weaker than the faction they're splitting off of. *Remnant faction: This group can ONLY be made by any of the other factions are in a state where it's almost destroyed, for example, if a nation attacks AIF, after a while of said nation pummeling AIF, AIF would be severely weakened to the point where it could not sustain a proper government or a properly managed military, at this point, the navy would become a Remnant faction, where the remaining forces are now scattered and torn apart, no high command or a proper leader. This is also probably the point where a faction makes it's possibly final decision; they could go into hiding, become part of another faction (will go more in depth about that later.) or do a final stand and fight with what you have left. And often, a battered nation would probably split into multiple Remnant Factions. Yes you read that properly, no more just creating a navy, it makes no sense at all, why would a navy control all of the army and air force? You either make a nation or you don't. Also, because I'm proposing a "Final Stand" system with Remnant Factions, we should remove the rule where you can't completely kill a navy. Another thing is we should remove the no killing RP character rule, kinda. What should happen is in life/death situations, an admin flips a coin or use RNG(esus) to decide if the person dies, and in situations where there's no chance of survival, it's just a matter of how many people the person can take down with him. If that happens, the user is to promote an existing RP character to replace him, if there is non available, you can create a new character with a logical backstory. ---- |-|Basic Non-RP Changes/New additions Proposal= ---- BSCN should not be BSCN anymore, as it's more than just navies now, it should be smtg like BSCF - Battleship Craft Factions or just simply BSCRP, Battleship Craft Role-Play, and because of the massive changes this will do, we should just use a new wiki, Wolf's wiki is already named BSCRP, and theres currently no Burocrats, which means no Corruption caused by the fact they can't be demoted, Burocrats should only be for Co-founders. And there needs to be a page for list of "Special users"; People on admin rotation, Chatmod rotation (not really needed), Permanent Chat Mod, Permanent Admin, and a table or something for the admin rotation schedule. And a separate page for list of ACTIVE users Also, people really need to use their profile pages, that way, new users can find out more about us without needing to bombard us with questions. ---- An Basic RP guide for new players who only needs to know the basics, like, what their roles are based off of ranks in whatever navy they are in, what kinds of decisions they should be making, and just how to not screw up. The advanced guide would include like, checklist for making a navy, what you should think about making political decisions, example of what kind of deals are good, and when and who to make alliances, NAPs, etc. with. And a Navy guide, everything you need to start a navy. ---- There should also be templates to make adding pages easier, I suggest the following templates to be made: *Basic Nation Template: A template with all the necessary stuff; fleet registry, Gallery with a placeholder (so it actually shows up, empty galleries don't show up outside of editing.) Info box, Members list, a basic ranking system that can be modified, tech list, all the things u need to keep track and keep the faction running *Advanced Nation Template: Same as the basic templates but uses tabs and have more advanced stuff, specifics, like different parts of the military like, highcommand, fleet command, groud command. Recommended for only people who don't mind the annoyance of tabs. *Basic Mercenary Template: Basically a Basic Nations Template except with stuff that a merc would have added and stuff mercs woulden't have removed, such as governments as mercs wouldn't have a government and stuff like contracts taken, etc added. *Advanced Mercenary Template: Same as a Basic Merc Template except with tabs and more advanced stuff, again recommended for only people who doesn't mind editing with tabs. *Contractor Info Template: This is for people who is adding the list of contractors onto the faction's page, will contain Slot's info, active contracts, etc. *Contractor Page Template: This is for people who is using a different page for the list of contractors, contains the starting amount of contractors and the contents of a contractor info template. *Poll Template: Please, someone add a template for a poll, its annoying to have to copy and paste and then edit the code for it to create a poll. If theres already one, ignore this. You can easily add the contents of an advanced template to a basic one without tabs as the new additions can be easily formatted yourself. ---- More proposals will be typed tomorrow, these are only some of the ideas I have. Category:Blog posts